Carles Puigdemont
Carles Puigdemont is the former president of Catalonia, who pushed for the current declaration of independence from Spain. Astrology Puigdemont was born on December 29, 1962 at 10:30 PM in Amer, Girona (Spain)https://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Carles_Puigdemont. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Capricorn sun (H4), Aquarius moon (H6) and Virgo-rising. Within his Pluto in Virgo generation (H1), Puigdemont was born in the Year of the Tiger and with his lunar North Node in Cancer (H11). The combination of Capricorn sun and the Year of the Tiger is described by PrimalAstrology.com as the 'Komodo Dragon': "Hard working, passionate, and idealistic, those born under the sign of Komodo Dragon have much in common with their animal namesake. The proverbial “big fish in a small pond”, members of this sign have little true competition in life. They take what they want when they want it and practically dare anyone else to try to stop them. Strong, proud, and resourceful, Komodo Dragons are aware that playing to their strengths gets them ahead, but it can also have some less than ideal side effects. Others may find the intensity of the Komodo Dragon overwhelming. This sign combines the patience and determination of Capricorn with the outspoken intensity of the Chinese Zodiac’s Tiger. Combined they are a powerful force, particularly when personal passion and idealism drives their motives. Thus, Komodo Dragons can be intimidating to others. They can become dictators to their followers, constantly demanding more and more output in less and less time. At the same time, they have the internal resources to counteract this. Capricorn can extend its patience to others, and despite the quick temper, Tiger is actually quite the humanitarian at heart." Mars in Leo (Rx, H12), Venus in Scorpio (H3), Mercury in Capricorn (H5), Lilith in Libra (H2), Chiron in Pisces (H6). Major Aspects Pluto-rising, Asc opposite Jupiter, Moon square Neptune, Sun trine Uranus, Vertex conjunct Saturn, Lilith trine Saturn. Articles Who is Catalan President Carles Puigdemont? - Al Jazeera 28 Oct 2017 "On October 1, 2017, millions of Catalans voted in a referendum, with the large majority of voters supporting independence. That same day, violence unfolded as the government in Madrid tried to stop the vote from happening. In the weeks following the referendum, Puigdemont inched closer to his goal for his homeland, becoming the unlikely leader of a movement that started in a tiny town in the Catalan province of Girona. Almost four weeks after the referendum, Catalonia officially declared independence, with the Spanish government in Madrid immediately working to trigger Article 155, which would allow the national government to govern Catalonia directly." "On January 10, 2016, he was elected president of Catalonia. He is the first Catalan president to not declare an oath of loyalty to the Spanish constitution and the current king, Felipe VI. Amid criticism from the central government in Madrid for his role in the referendum, Puigdemont managed to push for the vote in the Catalan parliament. The voting was declared unconstitutional by the country's courts. However, Puigdemont and his supporters were defiant as he pushed for the region's second referendum on independence in three years. Of those that cast their ballots, a majority voted in favour of independence, leading to a political crisis in Spain. On October 27, Catalonia's future once again caused turmoil after the region declared independence from Spain. " References Category:Spain Category:Politics Category:Revolution Category:Reactionism Category:Sun in Capricorn Category:Sun in H4 Category:Moon in Aquarius Category:Moon in H6 Category:Virgo-rising Category:Pluto in Virgo Category:Pluto-rising Category:Pluto in H1 Category:Year of the Tiger Category:NN in Cancer Category:NN in H11 Category:Capricorn-Aquarius Category:Capricorn-Tiger Category:Mars in Leo Category:Mars in H12 Category:Mars Rx Category:Venus in Scorpio Category:Venus in H3 Category:Mercury in Capricorn Category:Mercury in H5 Category:Lilith in Libra Category:Lilith in H2 Category:Chiron in Pisces Category:Chiron in H6 Category:Asc-Jupiter Category:Moon-Neptune Category:Sun-Uranus Category:Vertex-Saturn Category:Lilith-Saturn